godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
Deimos was the younger brother of Kratos. He was abducted by Ares during his childhood to avert a prophecy about the destruction of Mount Olympus. He was then tortured by Thanatos, God of Death for years in the Domain of Death. After he came of age in the Domain of Death, Deimos was fueled by hatred for the brother who had failed to save him from his torment. After Deimos was rescued by Kratos, and still held initial resentment toward him, he ultimately reconciled with his brother and joined forces with him to battle Thanatos only to be killed by the Death God. That was not unavenged, however, as Kratos killed Thanatos shortly after. His death was the final straw which lead to Kratos snapping at the gods and vowing to kill them. Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, Deimos (Ancient Greek: Δεῖμος, pronounced dêːmos, meaning "dread") was the personification of terror. He was the son of Ares and Aphrodite. He was the twin brother of Phobos and the Goddess, Enyo, who accompanied Ares into battle, as well as his father's attendants: Trembling, Fear, Dread and Panic. Deimos was more of a personification and an abstraction of the sheer terror that was brought by war and he never appeared as an actual character in any story in Greek Mythology. His Roman equivalent was Formido or Metus. ''God of War'' Series Early Life Deimos was born a few years after Kratos, and bore a remarkable birthmark across his body. The two brothers grew up together under the watchful eye of their mother, Callisto, in Sparta, with dreams of joining the Spartan Army when they were older. Kratos and Deimos trained with the traditional spear and shield throughout their childhood, with Kratos teaching the young Deimos to remember that: "a Spartan never lets his back hit the ground." The Marked One Prophecy Long ago, the Oracle foretold the destruction of the Olympians at the hands of The Marked Warrior. Due to his unusual birthmark, the Gods feared that Deimos would be the prophesied warrior, so, they devised a plan to abduct him from his family so that the Oracle's prophecy couldn't come to pass. One fateful day, Ares and Athena descended onto Sparta to take Deimos and unleashed an army of Centaurs to decimate the populace while they searched for him. They quickly found the young Deimos amidst the chaos and took him while he trained with Kratos, though his brother attempted to stop Ares. Kratos lunged at Ares to keep him from taking his brother, but Ares struck him down, which scarred him over his right eye. Ares then attempted to kill Kratos, but Athena quickly told him not to, as they already had who they were looking for. Ares then disappeared in a cloud of fire. Athena apologized to Kratos, then disappeared in a cloud of fire as well. Ares brought Deimos to Thanatos in the Domain of Death to remain there in torment, to ensure that the prophecy of "The Marked One" would never occur. For several years, Deimos believed that Kratos would come to his rescue. As time passed, Deimos' hope began to fade, and was replaced with hatred for the brother who had left him to rot. ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta After he met - and defeated - Callisto in Atlantis, Kratos was compelled to find his brother at any cost. After he undertook a perilous journey that took him across Greece, Kratos finally found Deimos deep in the Temple of Thanatos, suspended from a tree. Freed from his chains, save for a single massive Gauntlet that was locked around his right arm, Deimos wanted revenge against Kratos for not protecting him and quickly assaulted his brother. Deimos was instead interrupted, as Thanatos arrived grabbed Deimos and took him to Suicide Bluffs to throw him off the edge. Kratos, barely able to stand, managed to follow them to Suicide Bluffs. Locked in combat, Deimos and Thanatos never saw Kratos arrive, Thanatos managed to nearly throw Deimos off the cliff until Kratos raced to his aid. Rushing over to his brother, and barely saving him from certain death, Kratos proclaimed never to leave Deimos again, and gave Deimos the Arms of Sparta. Joining forces, side by side, as brothers, Deimos and Kratos began their attack on Thanatos. Together, the pair followed Thanatos along the cliffs and eventually caught up with him, where Thanatos stated that Ares had chosen poorly, where he should have opted for Kratos instead of Deimos, all those years ago. He then said that it didn't matter anymore, that nothing Kratos does is of his own choosing. Kratos shouted that no one, not even the gods decide his fate to which Thanatos responded that the gods decide and the Sisters of Fate make it so and that Kratos was nothing but a pawn in a game he didn't even know was being played. The Spartan Brothers charged at Thanatos, and fought the God of Death together, until Thanatos transformed into a gigantic winged monster, grabbed Deimos, and crushed him against the cliff side, which effectively killed him. Kratos, fueled by extreme rage, unleashed Thera's Bane at an unhuman level and defeated Thanatos, avenging his brother's death. Kratos carried Deimos' lifeless body to the top of Suicide Bluffs via the Path of Solitude, where the Grave Digger had prepared a grave for Deimos next to that of their mother's grave. He then lain Deimos' body into the grave and stated that Deimos was free. Kratos also made a promise to Athena that the Gods would pay for what they did to his brother and mother. ''God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around the Underworld, with one seemingly written by his mother. The note claimed that all who got close to her son died, which included his own brother. At the end of ''God of War III, Gaia confronted Zeus and Kratos and admitted regret in helping him. Zeus claimed that since Kratos had failed her, she: "should have chosen the other one". In Ghost of Sparta, the Grave Digger (Zeus), referenced Deimos as "the other one", which indicated that it was Deimos that Gaia should have chosen. Kratos was then visibly angered by Zeus' statement. Also, when in his Psyche, Kratos came across a pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues could be heard, when a male voice spoke out and said: *''"A Spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?"'' *''"Don't leave me again, Kratos!"'' Though only his voice was heard in the game, there was concept art that was made of Deimos. Deimos final Concept Art was instead used for God of War: Ghost of Sparta instead of God of War III. A Deimos Bonus Costume could be unlocked after the game was completed; however, it could only be obtained by inputting a special code that was included in a limited number of God of War: Ghost of Sparta games or by buying it online within the first week of release. It was included with God of War III: Remastered. Personality Unlike his brother Kratos, Deimos was far more softhearted and kind. Despite that, he greatly respected and loved his sibling and would always train with him to learn how to fight. However, after being separated from his family and enduring physical and psychological torture by Thanatos; Deimos became much more aggressive and warlike, just like his brother. Nevertheless, he still held a degree of compassion and care for Kratos despite his initial resentment and what had occurred, as illustrated by their reconciliation and shared goal to stop Thanatos. Weapons and Powers Deimos proved to be an incredibly powerful individual, as he was able to overpower his brother. Although Kratos was holding back, as seen in the remastered PS3 version, the player got a Trophy that was called "Let Him Win", it was also necessary to consider that during both fights, Deimos had endured enormous physical and psychological torture because of the years he spent in the Domain of Death and his suffering at the hands of Thanatos. *'Superhuman Strength: '''He had incredible strength as seen from being able to overpower Kratos and beaten him to a bloody pulp although it should be noted that Kratos had let him win. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Deimos proved to be an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant as he was able to best Kratos, a skilled warrior and a God at the time in single combat, armed with only a gauntlet (although Kratos did not fight Deimos in full potential because he would have caused serious damage to him), and briefly fight Thanatos long enough for Kratos to reach him. For that reason, it was presumed that it was because of his Demigod attributes from his being a son of Zeus, just like his brother. *'Weapon Proficiency: 'Deimos was also extremely proficient with the Arms of Sparta as he wielded them to great effect in the fight against Thanatos. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg|Deimos - various concept art montage Kratos Brother concept2.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos Brother concept.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg|non-canon image showing Deimos' demon form in "Birth of the Beast" Untitled.jpg|Deimos in full combat armor Deimos.png Untitled 3344.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled 145.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled deimos.png|Young Kratos and Deimos God of war deimos by tobiee-d32hae0.jpg|Deimos (the actual one) Deimos.JPG|Deimos skin (''Ghost of Sparta) God-of-War-Ghost-of-Sparta-Deimos.jpg Deimos revenge.jpg 5123958070_85b872dfaf_o.jpg god-of-war_iii-deimos-02.jpg|Deimos skin for God of War III Deim0s.png DeimosKratosStaredown.png ThanatosHoldingDeimos.png DeimosArmsofSparta.png DeimosDead.png Video Trivia *Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, a special guest voice actor in God of War III. *Elijah Wood was the voice of Deimos that was heard in the pool of blood. However, Josh Keaton was credited as the voice of Deimos in God of War III, most likely for the Deimos costume which was intended to be released with Ghost of Sparta. *The Final Battle between Kratos and Thanatos was very similar to a boss fight in the game Devil May Cry 3. In both of those fights, the player controlled the series' protagonist and could call for the aid of the character's brother whom the protagonist fought earlier and lost to. The two games share many other similarities. *Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembled that of the Spartan King Leonidas from 300. *Deimos was also the name of one of Ares' sons, the God of Terror. *Deimos and Kratos were very much alike in appearance, the only notable differences being that Deimos had a larger beard and was hairier. Deimos also had a much less gravelly voice. *Kratos' tattoo was an exact replica of Deimos' birthmark. *Deimos' birthmark seemed to glow orange instead of red and looked more "corrupted", possibly due to his time spent in the Domain of Death. *Deimos was Kratos' only deceased relative that he did not kill. *Deimos was Callisto's second child, which implies that Zeus had slept with her more than once. *There were two Deimos Bonus Costumes, one in Ghost of Sparta and one in God of War III. *The Gauntlet which Deimos wielded bore a striking resemblance to the Gauntlet of Zeus, only rusted. *In God of War there was an unlockable video, Birth of the Beast, where Kratos' brother was first hinted at in the series. The events of Ghost of Sparta, however, revealed that this video was not canon. *Deimos was the name of one of Mars' moons, and Mars was Ares' Roman name. That could be a reference to Ares capturing Deimos in the series as moons can't orbit beyond their planets. *Even though Deimos was younger than Kratos, he looked older than his brother because Kratos hadn't visibly aged since he became a God, and Deimos had a beard compared with Kratos' smaller goatee. *Deimos appeared as an alternate costume for Kratos in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, through pre-order DLC. *Deimos, like Kratos, had chains on his forearms; it was possible that they were remains of the shackles that held him, even though they were inside his gauntlets. He had a golden armlet that was similar to the Golden Fleece, possibly for the God of War III Costume. *In God of War: Ascension, the King of Sparta Illusion referred to Deimos and said: "Even the loss of your brother did not lose you of your focus". It was important to note that, as far as Kratos knew, Deimos was considered dead at the time. *Kratos fulfilled his promise to Athena to make the Olympian Gods pay for what they did to his brother in God of War III and killed every one of them. *During the boss fight with Deimos, a completely easy way of quickly beating him without losing any drop of health was to keep repeating Square (slash) + Hyperion Charge + square (punch) + 'O '(throw). Doing that also built up a huge combo-meter. **Deimos was the only boss that Kratos could use the Hyperion Charge on. No other boss could do that. de:Deimos Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:God of War Series Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:Males Category:Rage Abilities Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:Spartans Category:Humans